


cage

by Sinder



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feralstuck, Petstuck, Portuguese, Sadstuck
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:01:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1557665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinder/pseuds/Sinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Signless é um Feraltroll e líder de um clã da floresta, para impedir que fossem capturas se sacrifica e acaba em um Troll mil (Versão para trolls de uma fabrica de cachorros).<br/>Essa é uma historia de um pouco antes de sua morte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	cage

Há quanto tempo estou aqui? Nessa pequena e suja gaiola. Doí. Como estarão todos, será que com eles tudo está como antes, mama Dolorosa cuidando dos jovens, Ψiioniic ensinando aos aprendizes alto controle de seus poderes e Disciple...Ela disse que esperava larvas minhas.

Eu lembro, mesmo que nesse fraco estado, minhas memorias estão cada vez mais distantes, como queria dormir e esquecer a realidade a minha volta, sentir seus calorosos abraços e o cheiro de seus pelos.

Mas a teal-sangue na gaiola acima da minha está fazendo muito barulho, não posso culpa-lo, por ovos é uma experiência dolorosa e uma gaiola de ferro não é o lugar ideal para isso.

Eu também não estou em melhor estado, meu estômago está inchado com larvas, minhas costelas se projetando através de minha pele, de minha antiga roupa nada sobrou, e está faltando tufos de pelos em varias partes do meu corpo.

Malditos humanos, droga, quem diria que alguns podem ser tão cruéis a ponto de manter criaturas vivas presas em gaiolas pequenas, sem o mínimo cuidado só pra força-los a ter milhares de filhotes para depois vende-los, é cruel.

Pelo menos minha família e clã escaparam, espero. Dormir.

XXX

Acordei com pontadas de dor no ventre, os ovos queriam sair, é torturante, mas uso as minhas poucas forças para ajuda-los.

Depois que ultimo sai suspiro de exaustão e deixo meu corpo cair, bater contra as grades é doloroso, mas o cansaço é mais forte. Não sei quanto tempo dormir, mas depois tive forças para ficar sentado e vê-los. Cinco, engraçado como mesmo tendo o tamanho de bolas de tênis conseguem fazer tantos estragos.

Dois sangue amarelo, dois sangue verde e um sangue azul, eu os seguro em meus fracos braços, como queria poder ao menos fingir que posso protegê-los, mas é inútil, assim que chocaram um humano vai vir, arranca-los de meus braços e me jogar em uma sala fechada e suja com vários trolls para ser inseminado, de novo.

2 semanas mais tarde

Acordei com os gritos do teal-sangue de novo, mas dessa vez ele estava brigando com o humano para ficar com seus filhotes. Quando estava ficando fora de controle um homem careca de vestindo branco apareceu e o matou com tiros na cabeça. Jogaram ele no lixo, como se fosse nada, mas não antes de xingar ”Bicho imundo” ”inútil” ”Essas larvas não estão boas para vender, livre-se delas”.

É um crime querer defender seus filhotes até o fim? Pelo menos ele teve forças para isso, que sua alma esteja nas estrelas, junto aos ancestrais.

XXX

Três deles chocaram, um amarelo e um verde morreram dentro da casca antes mesmo de nascer, isso não é justo, morreram de fome que também me mata pouco a pouco a cada dia, meu corpo não tinha o suficiente apara encher cinco ovos com a proteína necessária para que vivessem. Seus irmãos são bem menores que larvas saudáveis, o azul-sangue parece o mais magro e doentinho.

As larvas normalmente nascem lambuzadas com clara de seus ovos, isso é necessário é o primeiro alimento que devem consumir para que cresçam fortes e saldáveis, mas estão quase secos. Ao notar a escassez desse alimento, seus instintos fizeram com que fossem atrás de mais, como sempre tentam canibalizar seus irmãos não nascidos. Eu tinha impedido das outras vezes, e levado mordidas em troca, deixado que se alimentassem de meu sangue, e os ovos apodreceram onde estavam até alguém tirar.

Não vou impedi-los dessa vez, duvido que meu sangue ainda tenha algum nutriente, quero tanto que eles vivam, que possam fugir para longe daqui e quem sabe um dia encontrar o clã e viver com uma família.

XXX

Estão os levando para longe, puxam minhas correntes para que eu não possa fazer nada. “Você tem um encontro especial hoje” Um dos humanos que está me puxando diz ”Você é um reprodutor tão bom que o chefe arranjou companhia especial para essa noite”

Isso é tão animador.

É o mesmo quarto de antes, mas o cheiro é diferente, água salgada?

6 meses meio depois

Todos highbloods, menos um, ele é da cor do meu sangue, meu pequeno descendente. Eu quero que ele viva, é tão pequeno, quero que seja livre como nunca mais serei, ele me lambe nenhuma de minhas outras larvas tinha feito isso “não tenho comida para lhe dar meu filhotinho”.

Os outros estão com fome também, notaram que ele é fraco, não vou deixar que o comam.

Nunca vou me perdoar pelo que vou fazer.

XXX

Os humanos estão gritando e xingando, algo sobre eu estragar tudo, um perfeito lote de larvas sangue roxo, pouco importa. Meu pequeno descendente está alimentado, será forte e vai viver.

Mais e mais xingamentos fico submisso até chegar perto o bastante.Não esperavam que eu atacasse, com essa confusão o pequeno consegue escapar pela janela.

Eu o chamei de Karkat, espero que se lembre do nome quando crescer já que é a única coisa que posso dar a ele. Ouvi uma arma sendo destrava, é provável que não iremos nos ver de novo.


End file.
